


Дела семейные

by RoksiG



Category: 14th Century CE RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoksiG/pseuds/RoksiG
Summary: Хьюго предстоит принять сложное решение.





	Дела семейные

**Author's Note:**

> Семейство Диспенсеров печально известно благодаря великолепному циклу романов Мориса Дрюона. Но в романе есть неточность: Элинор сделала карьеру при королевском дворе не благодаря связям сестры. Эдуарду II она приходилась племянницей, и покровительствовать он ей начал задолго до того, как ее муж стал считаться королевским фаворитом.

— Долг супруга — воспитывать жену и отвечать за ее провинности. Я же, как твой отец, не могу оставить безнаказанными вопиющие поступки Элинор.  
Барон Диспенсер провозглашал приговор бесстрастным, не терпящим возражения тоном, всегда раздражавшим его сына Хьюго и заставляющим его горячиться и выходить из себя. Не в этот раз… Зная, что приглашения присесть не последует, Хьюго с шумом одним движением отодвинул кресло возле массивного письменного стола и плюхнулся в него, непочтительно вытянув ноги.  
— Тебе должно быть известно, что Нора наказана со всей строгостью, — Диспенсер-младший, сидя к отцу боком, наверняка ощущал себя хозяином положения. — Ей запрещены любые развлечения: книги, письма, пение, прогулки, если только не под надзором в церковь. Только молитвы и покаяние.  
— Несколько дней, чтобы прийти в себя и отправиться к королевскому двору. То есть, наказание продлится не дольше, чем пожелает твоя жена. Эта женщина выкрала твоего первенца и подвергла его опасности. Этого ей показалась мало, и она выкрала из монастыря послушницу, погубила одного человека, еще один оказался покалечен. Можно оправдать ее тем, что последствия тянулись одно за другим, но все закончилось ее пленом.  
— Освобождение из которого не стоило тебе ни пенса, — неучтиво перебил отца Хьюго.  
— Не стоило мне, — холодно парировал барон, делая ударение на последнем слове. — Из политических соображений милая леди нанесла вред, который не окупится и золотом, равным ее весу. Проявленная милость врага требует ответной милости со стороны короля, а значит, делает его слабым.  
— Ты не упомянул расходы, конечно же, из твоего кошелька, на восстановление сгоревшего во время путешествия гардероба!  
Ехидное замечание барон снова пропустил мимо ушей.  
— Кто бы подумал, что союз с де Клерами не принесет ничего, кроме неприятностей. Моя ошибка. Твоя жена, мой сын, — твоя слабость. Сожалею. Сделай все, чтобы из-за ее выходок ты не стал посмешищем в свете, — отец сцепил в замок руки, вытянутые на столе. Темный сапфир в его перстне подмигнул зловещим блеском.  
— В своем доме я разберусь сам, — сквозь зубы прошипел Хьюго.  
— Хорошо. Только не забывай, от чьих щедрот питается ваш дом.  
— Вовек не забуду!  
От резкого движения кресло перевернулось, грохнулось спинкой о каменный пол, издало короткое «Бум».  
Наследство матери, приданое Элинор… Грех отцу жаловаться на невыгодность сделки. Еще накинуть на непокорного сына легкие поводья, как на норовистого жеребца, которого готовят к рыцарскому седлу. Кнут и шпоры, круппер и пейтраль* будут позже.  
Хьюго удивило, почему посланца Эдуарда, который должен сопровождать его жену ко двору, Роджера д’Амори, поселили недалеко от их с Элинор покоев. В доме барона случайностей не бывает…  
Хьюго несколько раз шумно выдохнул. Не сказать, что ярость ушла, но мысли упорядочились. План дальнейших действий вырисовывался пока смутно, но молодой Диспенсер точно знал одно: пороть свою жену он не будет. Время позднее, чтобы покинуть имение прямо сейчас, лучше подождать до утра. Его жалование у Пембрука и жалование королевской фрейлины гораздо меньше их трат. Отец только начал посвящать его в кое-какие свои дела, но теперь от этого придется отказаться. Стоит объяснить это Элинор, она должна понять. Если они будут вместе, то смогут соблюсти вид благополучного семейства. Графиня Пембрук, несомненно, с радостью примет и Элинор, и малышку Тибби. Мальчиков придется отдать Алине. На обязательное возражение Элинор он вернет ей ее же аргумент: братьев нельзя разлучать. Его жене придется принести еще некоторые жертвы. Две прогулочные лошади им точно не по кошельку. Элинор придется отказаться от одной из них. Так же как и от своей свиты. Она может оставить Дженни, но Марию придется рассчитать. Что касается приблудной послушницы (как хоть ее имя?), то тут и речи быть не может: отправить восвояси.  
Мысли уже сложились в стройную речь, которую он донесет Элинор, но у самой двери покоев разлетелись прочь стаей испуганных птиц, оставляя недоумение и даже гнев. Роджер д’Амори, сославшись на усталость, отказался от партии в шахматы с хозяином замка и поднялся к себе. К себе ли? По ту сторону слышался звонкий смех Элинор. От резкого рывка дверь едва не слетела с петель.  
В покоях находились только три молодые женщины и никакого намека на присутствие мужчины рядом с ними. Его жена Элинор, уже приготовившись ко сну, распустила волосы, и единственное, что скрывало ее соблазнительные формы, — нижняя вышитая шелком камиза без рукавов, но с тонкими завязками на плечах. Хьюго только представил, как Элинор тянет за шнуровку, легкое одеяние падает вниз, и вожделение прокатилось теплой волной от внезапно пересохшего горла до паха.  
Вторая женщина, горничная Элинор Дженни, слегка располневшая после родов и времени, когда она кормила собственную дочь и второго сына четы Диспенсеров Эдуарда, но не утратившая миловидности, стояла, опершись о прикроватный столб. При появлении Хьюго она чуть отступила назад и склонила голову.  
Третья женщина, Аделиза, — Хьюго наконец-то вспомнил, как зовут новую подопечную его жены, — застыла в нелепой позе с раздутыми щеками и расставленными руками и тут же приняла самый скромный вид, и только чуть сжатые губки демонстрировали скрытую улыбку. Такой темперамент не укрыть за монастырскими стенами, а прятать за монашескими покрывалами редкую красоту — преступление. Остриженные до плеч белокурые волосы делали ее особо трогательной, беззащитной… Хьюго отогнал наваждение: «Если девушка окажется благосклонной…»  
— Можете идти. Вы мне больше не нужны, — дала знак Элинор развлекавшим ее собеседницам. Когда девушки скрылись в соседней комнатке, она соскользнула с ложа и неспешно подошла к мужу. Чуть выглядывая из-за его плеча, она кивнула слуге Хьюго. — И ты иди, Келл. Твои обязанности сегодня исполню я.  
— Убирайся, — сквозь зубы подтвердил приказ Хьюго, пока Элинор, очень мягко и уверенно положив ладони ему на грудь, направляла его к стоявшему у стены креслу, заставляя пятиться. Когда же он уселся, чуть прикусив губу, она опустилась перед ним на колени, ухватившись руками за голенище сапога. — Подожди, — Хьюго попытался остановить жену.  
— Я и так долго тебя ждала, а ночь так коротка, — Элинор уже стащила один сапог, аккуратно отложила в сторону и взялась за второй. Кроткая и покорная жена… Хьюго пришлось слегка нагнуться, чтобы перехватить руки Элинор, заставить ее оторваться от своего занятия и посмотреть ему в глаза.  
— Сегодня ночью мы будем спать.  
— Ах, если бы так, — Элинор снова прикусила губу, и Хьюго отчаянно захотелось привлечь ее к себе, прижать крепче, насадить на себя просто здесь, сидя в кресле. — Ты же и сам спать не будешь, и мне не дашь!  
— Завтра до полудня мы покинем этот дом. Сборы отнимают много времени, — словно и не слышал он ее последних слов.  
— Покидаем? Я надеялась, у меня есть еще несколько дней, чтобы побыть вместе, как в Речном…  
Элинор вздохнула, ресницы ее безнадежно вздрогнули.  
— Теперь нам не придется разлучаться так надолго. Это будет почти как в Речном…  
Чем дольше Хьюго рассказывал суть и причины предстоящих изменений в их жизни, тем больше мрачнела Элинор. Он не успел поведать о некоторых малых жертвах на пути к их свободе и счастью, когда супруга прервала его язвительным замечанием:  
— Значит, или моя служба королеве, или порка? — Элинор встала и отошла ближе к супружескому ложу.  
— У меня нет другого выбора, — как-то некомфортно было от того, что наполовину бос, наполовину обут, но, очевидно, продолжать разувать мужа в намерения строптивицы не входило.  
— Выбора нет у меня! Я останусь фрейлиной королевы, даже если меня исполосует лично твой отец. Так что… Выполняй свои обязанности!  
Элинор через голову стянула камизу и отбросила ее в сторону. Она стояла обнаженная, желанная, но уже не ласковая и податливая. В глазах ее горел гневный огонек. Поза — чуть расставленные ноги, крепко упирающиеся в землю, вздернутый подбородок и прямые плечи — бунт и непокорность. Ее голос приказывал, а не умолял. Элинор определенно стоило проучить: если и не наказать, то, по крайней мере, хорошенько испугать.  
Поддев пальцами босой ноги пятку сапога, Хьюго наконец-то удалось его стащить. Он встал, пнул ногой сброшенный сапог и очень медленно вытащил ремень, взвесил его в руке, опробовал на раскрытой ладони.  
— Твое решение незыблемо?  
Вместо ответа Элинор легла животом на покрывало ложа.  
Разозленный, раздосадованный ее упрямством Хьюго едва сдержал желание со свистом вписать ремень в ее спину. Светские законы и законы церкви позволяли ему учить жену, временами применяя силу. Даже король, дядя Элинор, не может стать поперек его прав как мужа. Она выбирала не между службой королеве и поркой, а между жизнью с ним и жизнью при дворе с…  
Рука с зажатым ремнем поднялась. Элинор, насколько возможно сделать такое незаметно, наверняка в полглаза за ним наблюдала. Хьюго заметил, как напряглась ее спина и сжались ягодицы. Глупая, небитая жена, ожидающая боли, но считающая, что сможет ее перенести, не потеряв достоинства.  
Ремень со свистом рассек воздух, и вместо бледно-молочного тела леди Элинор упал на пол. «Твоя жена — твоя слабость», — вихрем пронеслись в голове слова отца. Похоже, Элинор это уже давно поняла, потому и действовала с такой дерзкой смелостью. Она продолжала лежать неподвижно, но судорожно сцепившиеся пальцы разжались. Хьюго не видел, но знал: Элинор победно улыбается.  
Он присел на край кровати, провел ладонью от основания шеи жены вниз к пояснице и ниже по соблазнительным полушариям. Элинор не шевелилась, словно умерла или уснула. Неожиданно Хьюго подсунул руку под бедра, приподнимая ее зад и укладывая на свое колено. Элинор напряглась, но не успела даже дернуться, как оказалась прижата грудью к кровати. Шлепок. Ладонь Хьюго опустилась на ее беззащитный, выставленный вверх зад. Элинор взвизгнула не столько от боли, сколько от внезапности неудобного положения и унижения. После следующего звонкого шлепка наказуемая взвыла и попыталась вывернуться, билась как рыбка в сетях. Бесполезно: силы явно оказались неравными.  
— Кричи громче, — шепнул на ухо жене Хьюго, зная, что она последует его совету не из послушания, а из злости. Он же вспоминал тот смертельный холод, охвативший душу, когда, бросив все, помчавшись за Элинор и почти догнав, въехал на пепелище, оставшееся от постоялого двора, и облегчение, когда узнал, что его супруга жива и «пользуется гостеприимством фактически родственника». «Пусть только вернется! Буду трясти как молодую яблоню, пока всю дурь не вытрясу,» — память заботливо подсказала клятву, данную тогда.  
Нежная кожа зада Элинор стала малиновой, впрочем, и ладонь Хьюго горела огнем.  
— На первый раз достаточно, дорогая, — удовлетворенно констатировал он.  
— Никогда не прощу! Никогда… — шипела Элинор, уткнувшись в подушку. Она лежала, подогнув колени к груди и обхватив их руками. Разоблачившись, он устроился рядом.  
— Хукон останется с Алиной и ее мужем, — в ответ молчание. — Аделизу отправишь в монастырь или к ее родителям, на твое усмотрение, — продолжил Хьюго, но Элинор снова не проронила ни слова. — Есть и хорошие новости: твое заточение подошло к концу. И если ты так стремишься вернуться в свиту королевы, то можешь хоть завтра отправляться в Виндзор, но сегодня у тебя еще остались кое-какие невыполненные обязанности.  
Он попытался развернуть жену к себе, но она отвернулась от его поцелуя, ударив его кулаком в грудь.  
— Не желаю видеть твою мерзкую рожу!  
— Как скажешь, дорогая! — если Хьюго опасался, что после всего случившегося Элинор выцарапает ему глаза, то теперь подобный риск стал совсем ничтожным. Он снова перевернул сопротивляющуюся супругу на живот и обездвижил. — После наказания следует поощрение.  
Проникновению сопутствовал такой вопль Элинор, что у Хьюго даже уши заложило.

— Если сэр Хьюго гневается на леди Нору из-за меня, то это я должна понести наказание!  
В соседней комнатке, устроившись вдвоем на одной кровати, маленькая свита Элинор переживала то, что происходило за стеной.  
— Больше почтения, Делла, — приструнила подскочившую с постели Аделизу Дженни. — Госпожа Элинор и господин Хьюго разберутся сами.  
Девушка действительно принесла множество проблем, но они были ей обязаны жизнью Хукона, потому желание Элинор принять участие в ее судьбе объяснялось простой благодарностью. Дженни неохотно признавала, что с ревностью относится к новенькой в их окружении. Элинор не могла запретить ей провести эту ночь с мужем, но Дженни предпочла остаться с хозяйкой. «За дикаркой Аделизой нужен глаз да глаз. Как на нее зыркнул хозяин, а она хоть бы взгляд отвела. Как-то странно она появилась, а сколько неприятностей последовало после. Может, это она и подожгла «Кнут и подкову», чтобы госпоже в доверие влезть?» — ворчала про себя Дженни, прекрасно понимая, что это всего лишь ее домыслы, причем необоснованные.  
— Я должна что-то сделать! — не унималась неугомонная приблуда.  
— Ты и так сделала достаточно. Теперь лежи и не трепыхайся, пока еще чего не случилось, хуже того, что есть.  
За грубостью Дженни таилось беспокойство: впервые хозяин был зол настолько, чтобы поднять руку на ее леди Нору. Была бы возможность, Дженни, как в детстве, подставила бы свою спину, но детские шалости закончились: хозяйке приходится искупать вину собственной болью и кровью.  
— Ты куда? — Аделиза схватила временную товарку за рукав.  
— Посмотрю, что там. Ты же оставайся на месте, — прорычала она, высвобождаясь от захвата.  
Дверь в комнату хозяев удивительным образом оказалась полуоткрыта. Дженни оставалось только принять удобное положение, чтобы наблюдать все, что там происходит. Сначала открывшая картина повергла ее в изумление, а потом… Потом она готова была благословить господина за такую экзекуцию для строптивой хозяйки. О том, что когда-то кто-то решится отшлепать неугомонную Нору, а Дженни будет наблюдать, можно было только мечтать. Прикрывая рот ладонью, чтобы не выдать себя неуместным хихиканьем, довольная доверенная особа леди Элинор до последнего мига наблюдала за разыгрывавшимся представлением. Затем, натянув на лицо угрюмый вид безнадежной тоски, она вернулась в кровать.  
— Что там? Как леди Но… Госпожа Элинор? — тут же набросилась с расспросами Аделиза.  
— Бедная, бедная хозяйка. Скоро ее нежная кожа будет тверже подошвы, — скорбно покачала головой Дженни, отворачиваясь от соседки. — Хотя господин Хьюго еще не самый плохой муж. Помню, одну даму муж до полусмерти избил, а она, как и хозяйка, была в родстве с королем.  
— И что король? — воскликнула, забыв об осторожности, возмущенная несправедливостью Аделиза.  
— Тише ты! А что король? Нашел своему рыцарю другую жену. Такого товара и в замках, и в лачугах хватает, — зная, что соседка не видит ее лица, Дженни коварно ухмыльнулась. — Зря ты покинула монастырь. Многие женщины желали бы оказаться на твоем месте.  
— Я не многие! — огрызнулась Аделиза.  
— Вот и хорошо. Спи. Утро на пороге!  
Чуткая Дженни сразу уловила, когда встал сэр Хьюго. Вскочив и наскоро одевшись, она снова припала к заветной дверной щели. Кроме господ в комнате было еще два человека: Келл и тот, кого она так желала увидеть. Ее муж, оруженосец сэра Хьюго и его молочный брат Най Валлиец. Дженни чуть шире приоткрыла дверь. Сэр Хьюго ничего не заметил или, по крайней мере, сделал вид, что наблюдатель ему безразличен. Келл бросил беглый взгляд и тут же отвернулся, занятый своими заботами. Все пустое: тот, кого ждала, кому мысленно посылала нежные поцелуи, ее заметил, кивнул и подал знак, как мог только он — едва заметным движением губ и глазами.  
Сэр Хьюго и Келл вышли, Най сперва последовал за ними, но на самом пороге резко развернулся, так и не покинув покои хозяев. Дженни, которой больше не надо было скрываться, выскочила из укрытия и тут же оказалась в крепком кольце рук любимого мужа.  
— Я ждал тебя, но после того, что здесь произошло, ругать не буду за то, что ты предпочла верность ей моим ласкам, — шептал на ухо Най. — Не знаю, какая вожжа под хвост попала, раз он устроил такое…  
— Какое? — Дженни чуть отодвинулась и посмотрела в глаза мужу.  
— Перестань… Все слышали, что тут происходило, — Най нахмурился. В общем-то, ему было все равно, как сэр Хьюго воспитывал свою жену, более того, он считал, что строптивую дамочку давно следовало поставить на место, но ради Дженни, которая обожала хозяйку, готов был осуждать хозяина и друга.  
— Не верь ушам и посмотри на ее плечо. Разве там след от побоев?  
Продолжая пребывать в царстве грез, Элинор повернулась на спину, спрятав след от слишком пылкого поцелуя, но обнажив грудь. Дженни, в мгновение ока оказавшись подле хозяйки, прикрыла ее покрывалом, а потом, обернувшись к мужу, сердито покачала головой.  
— Нечего слюни пускать на чужой пирог! О чем ты только думаешь?!  
— Думаю, что следовало бы поставить подобный знак и своей женушке, только вот она совсем забыла, что у нее есть муж!  
— Погоди… — смилостивилась Дженни. — Я верну моему дорогому муженьку все поцелуи, что задолжала, но сначала его надо спрятать. Лезь под кровать!  
— Что ты еще придумала? — ворчал Най, но все же подчинился.  
У них было немного времени, и смежная комната с кроватью, чтобы уединится, но пока что крепким сном праведницы там спала Аделиза.  
— Хватит разлёживаться! — растолкала соседку Дженни. — Принеси воды. Скоро хозяйка проснется!  
— Разве это не твои обязанности? — сонная Аделиза растирала кулаками глаза, которые так не желали открываться.  
— А чем собираешься заниматься ты? Есть за счет хозяйки и спать? Не выйдет! Особо не торопись: тебя начнут расспрашивать о том, что было этой ночью. Не говори ничего лишнего, а внимательно слушай.  
— Предлагаешь мне наушничать? — Аделиза не скрывала раздражения, но все же скоро начала одеваться.  
— Предлагаю верно служить хозяйке, а это значит быть не только ее руками, но и ушами. А вот говорить за себя она сама сможет!  
— Если бы появился Хьюго, что бы он сказал о такой картине! — продолжал ворчать Най, когда Дженни, выпроводив Аделизу, наконец-то дала ему знак покинуть его убежище. — Я — и под кроватью его жены!  
— Помни, что у тебя своя жена есть, и не теряй времени!  
Все вышло так удачно. Как ни распалены они были разлукой, но управились до того, как вернулась Аделиза и проснулась Элинор. Как и предполагала Дженни, хозяйка оказалась не в духе.  
— Какой позор! — шептала Элинор.  
— Но все лучше, чем судачат сплетники в замке, — попробовала подбодрить ее Дженни.  
— И что же судачат? — как-то без интереса поинтересовалась хозяйка.  
— То, что леди Элинор была избита мужем до полусмерти, но я-то вижу, что все не так. Вот и сплетникам теперь заткнете рот! Вы же теперь не пленница этих покоев.  
— Каким образом ты предлагаешь это сделать? Пройтись по замку голой?  
Хозяйка улыбнулась, и это уже было маленькой победой.  
— Ну зачем же… Если вы будете веселы и беспечны, как будто ничего не произошло, то заставите сомневаться окружающих: а было ли наказание?  
— Ну уж нет! Хьюго заварил эту кашу, пусть теперь хлебает полной ложкой! Так что твой опыт мне будет полезен.  
— Что вы такое задумали? — зная хозяйку, Дженни начала беспокоиться.  
— Ничего такого. Просто подыграю дорогому муженьку!  
Весь день леди Элинор старательно изображала из себя избитую. Она почти не разговаривала, двигалась медленно и через силу, старалась никуда не присаживаться и ни к чему не прислоняться, а если ей и приходилось это делать, то все сопровождалось тихим вздохом, как будто несчастная испытывала боль. Сэр Хьюго очень странно реагировал на ее страдания. Он жестоко подтрунивал над супругой, обещая при следующей провинности повторить экзекуцию. Многие, включая хозяина дома барона Диспенсера, смотрели на него с укором, но он не замечал осуждений. Тем необъяснимей стала реакция сурового мужа, когда леди Элинор шарахнулась от невинного прикосновения королевского посланца сэра Роджера, словно он ее хотел ударить, а не приветствовать.  
— Простите меня, — леди Элинор скрыла лицо в ладонях.  
— Это я должен просить прощения, миледи, если напугал вас, — попытался успокоить ее сэр Роджер. — Могу ли я как-то искупить свою провинность?  
— Достаточно представлений! — раздраженный Хьюго, внезапно вспыхнувший гневом, как сухой хворост, был остановлен отцом и не успел даже шагу сделать к парочке.  
Чтобы погасить пожар в зародыше, барону Диспенсеру оказалось достаточно всего лишь положить ему на плечо руку. Потом они какое-то время беседовали в кабинете барона, после чего Хьюго слишком скоро покинул замок, и верному Наю пришлось его сопровождать. Следующей приглашение в кабинет для строгого разговора получила его жена, а позже старшая сестра сэра Хьюго, леди Алина. Дженни понимала, что, скорее всего, речь шла о Хуконе, старшем сыне ее хозяев и вероятном будущем наследнике титула баронов Диспенсеров, после деда и отца, конечно.  
Барону Диспенсеру предстояло помирить двух женщин, рьяно отстаивающих право воспитывать ребенка. Одна была его матерью, но ради общего блага младенца у нее отняли, едва лишь ему исполнилось пара месяцев. Другая, не имея возможности родить собственных детей, год опекала его, как если бы он был ее собственным сыном. У каждой была своя правда. Как бы ни привязана была Дженни к хозяйке и как бы ни любила Хукона, но ей приходилось признать, что бездетная Алина, обожающая старшего племянника и проживающая в собственных имениях, дала бы мальчику лучший присмотр. Ее грустная догадка подтвердилась нахмуренным видом Элинор. Хозяйка перестала притворяться больной и избитой, а увидев сына, опустилась на колени и раскрыла объятия. Она плакала, и Хукон плакал вместе с матерью. Дженни начинала ненавидеть подлую Алину, рядившуюся поначалу в овечью шкуру и пытавшуюся выдать себя за подругу ее госпожи, но та также вышла от отца поникшей. Не задумал же барон действительно, как тот Соломон, разрубить мальчика и отдать каждой из спорщиц ровно его половину?  
— Позволь мне побаловать его хотя бы в последний день? — неожиданно обратилась к Элинор Алина.  
В это время хозяйка, уже успокоившись, играла с сыном, перекатывая цветной мячик друг другу.  
— Разве я тебе когда-то запрещала? — Элинор протянула игрушку золовке, но в словах ее точилась обида, и выражение лица оставалось холодным.  
Дженни запуталась и отказывалась это понимать. Оставалось расспросить обо всем Элинор, лишь бы только не разбередить ее раны. Она последовала за хозяйкой в их покои.  
— Собирай сундуки. Мы и так задержались. Королева вправе проявить недовольство, — сухо распорядилась Элинор.  
— Да, госпожа.  
— Собери вещи Хукона или скажи Анне, пусть поторопится, — Элинор упала спиной на кровать и продолжала отдавать распоряжения, уже не глядя на Дженни. — Себе собери то, что нужно в дорогу, не больше.  
— Мой сундук уже собран! — неосторожно воскликнула Дженни.  
— Ты глуха, — Дженни показалось, что хозяйка сказала это не грозно, а… равнодушно?  
Она не обращала на топчущуюся рядышком Дженни никакого внимания, потому та не выдержала:  
— За что вы меня наказываете и отдаляете от себя? Чем я провинилась?  
— Это для твоего же блага. Я не хочу разлучать тебя с сыном, — Элинор продолжала смотреть в потолок. Потирая виски кончиками пальцев, она продолжила: — Обоз привезет нас в Виндзор, а оттуда вернется без нас, но с малышами. И с твоим Полом тоже. Пусть он и Нед будут неразлучны, как их отцы.  
— Все правильно. Потому я остаюсь с вами. И разве не правильно было бы оставить Пола при Хуконе?  
— Думаешь, имеешь право решать? — Элинор, приподнявшись на локтях, заинтересованно посмотрела на верную Дженни.  
— Все решено не мною, а сначала вашей матушкой, которая, пожалев, приставила сироту к своим дочерям. Потом вами, когда вы сделали ее своей доверенной особой и… подругой. Но все это только Господни планы. Именно в его силах и праве так переплетать судьбы.  
— Ох, Дженни…  
Восприняв это как сигнал, Дженни присела на край кровати, приподняла хозяйку и притянула к себе, ненавязчиво заставив уткнуться лицом себе в плечо.  
— Вы сильная. Вы все испытания пройдете с достоинством.  
Хозяйка так и оставалась в объятиях служанки и только прижалась крепче, пробормотав:  
— Я так устала, Дженни.  
— Остановитесь. Отдохните. Я стану вашим шатром, а когда вы снова ринетесь в бой, то вашим щитом, — наперсница по-матерински поглаживала хозяйку, чувствуя, как та несколько раз глубоко вздохнула.  
— Дженни…  
Голос Элинор был уже ровный, умиротворенный, но, зная хозяйку, Дженни понимала, что долго в состоянии покоя та никогда быть не могла, потому пошла на опережение:  
— Где же шляются наши непутевые мужья?  
Молодой Хьюго ле Диспенсер и его сквайр вернулись в поместье только к полудню следующего дня, слегка нетрезвые, немного помятые. Вопреки ожиданиям их приезд не вызвал скандал или суматоху. Все разговаривали и вели себя так, словно и не заметили их отсутствия.  
— Что здесь творилось? — попытался Хьюго привлечь внимание к себе у своей сестры Алины, а заодно расспросить о минувшем дне.  
— Поздравь свою жену! Она выиграла! Только вот какой ценой?! — фыркнула Алина.  
— Как только ты могла подумать, что я мог избить Элинор?!  
— Как только ты мог подумать, что я могла подумать, что у тебя рука поднялась на твою благоверную?! — съязвила Алина, повторяя тон брата. — Ты слишком сын своего отца.  
— Нашего отца никто не ставил перед выбором, — проворчал Хьюго.  
— Ты не знаешь, маменькин сынок! — Алина дала ему легкий подзатыльник, как раньше, когда в их детских спорах она доказывала свое преимущество.  
— Но-но! — шутливо ответил он, почесывая «ушибленное» место. — Что я не знаю?  
— Когда тебя отправили пажом к нашему дядюшке Уорику, матушка, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться после с разлуки с любимым сыночком, отправилась на охоту…  
— Я помню эту историю. Она заехала на чужие владения и перестреляла ручных кроликов. Отцу пришлось выплатить штраф за ее причуду.  
— Ты не все знаешь, братик. Смотритель парка сэр Уильям де Одихем потребовал еще отдельного наказания для нарушительницы порядка.  
— И что было дальше? — Хьюго сжал кулаки.  
— Были слышны крики и звуки ударов. Утром баронесса, сославшись на нездоровье, не вышла из своих покоев. Сэр Уильям был удовлетворен. Как только он уехал, матушка вышла и скакала на лошади, словно желала загнать ее, а потом перестреляла половину кур во дворе.  
— Она хотела показать, что ни один удар не коснулся ее спины.  
Алина заметила, как дернулись желваки брата, и пожалела, что затеяла разговор.  
— Так и было. Если пробраться в родительскую спальню, то на одном из столбов кровати до сих пор видно засечки.  
— Сволочь!  
Хьюго сжал кулаки, и от подобного жеста не стоило ожидать ничего хорошего.  
— Ты же не об отце?  
— Одихем. Ему так просто это не пройдет.  
— Вот и ладно, — пожала плечами Алина вслед уходящему брату. Буря обошла их стороной. — Я верю в тебя, младший брат. Но прежде чем разобраться с Одихемом, сделай одно важное дело: помирись с женой.  
Как же легко ей было произнести всепрощающее: «Помирись»! Дай понять, что она права? Что ее проделки так и будут сходить ей с рук? Видит Господь, Хьюго не желал учить ее при помощи рукоприкладства и за произошедшее прошлой ночью вины не чувствовал. Он учил ее другими методами. Было дело, за строптивость и дерзость долгое время он не замечал Элинор, словно ее и не существовало, наблюдал, как она терзается, хоть это и не приносило ему удовольствия, но добился того, что она сама пришла к нему с повинной. Примирение было бурным и довольно приятным. Хьюго ухмыльнулся, вспоминая те события. Но тогда она была на глазах, теперь — получила свободу. Нехорошее чувство ревности заскребло противной мышью, предупреждая, что, дай ему пищу, и оно вырастет в дракона. Что имела в виду Алина, говоря, что за право продолжать опекать сына Элинор заплатила свою цену?  
Хьюго прекрасно отдавал отчет, что отец пойдет на многое, чтобы приблизить старшего сына ко двору. Он уже дал понять, что если первым даром короля станут рога Хьюго Младшему, то это малая жертва.  
«Если твоя супруга слаба — с паршивой овцы хоть клок шерсти состричь. Придет время — разберешься. Если умна и изворотлива, радеет за твои дела, то такая жена — самое ценное сокровище. Никто не толкает Элинор в постель к Эдуарду», — спокойно отвечал отец на бурные возмущения Хьюго.  
Как же! Пока Хьюго без королевского разрешения, как беглец, решал тайные дела отца во Франции, тот отправил оказавшуюся в нужде Элинор прямо-таки в объятия к венценосному дядюшке. На их семейство не посыпались блага, поэтому Хьюго был склонен верить жене: между нею и королем в тот раз ничего не было.  
В тот раз… Если бы король был противен Элинор, если бы Хьюго не ощущал ее симпатию, он был бы спокоен. Кто знает, на что способна оскорбленная Элинор, да еще после наущений коварного манипулятора?  
Этого нельзя было так оставлять. Решительным шагом Хьюго отправился во двор, где как раз проходили сборы к отъезду его супруги.  
Когда тебе только три года с небольшим, весь мир так огромен и полон неизвестностей, а может, и опасностей. Только что они для храброго воина, даже если он ростом едва три фута? Вооружившись палкой, как мечом, маленький Хьюго гонял по двору кур, возможно, воображая, что это вражеские рыцари.  
Пока запрягали коней, пока носили сундуки в паланкин и обоз, Элинор наблюдала за игрой сына и любовалась им. А Хьюго заворожено замер, любуясь ею. Обычная женщина вдруг обратилась в фею. Хотя, может, она такой и была: эта бледная кожа, эти черты, когда она стоит боком и не замечает, — маленький носик, чуть опущенный вниз, четко очерченные губы, вздернутый уверенный подбородок. Мелюзина… Удача отвернется от него, если он позволит себе даже мысль разделить обладание этим чудом с кем-то еще.  
— Мама! Ты видела? — нарушил блаженное оцепенение супругов малыш Хукон. Он наконец-то достал одну из кур. Возмущенно квохча, теряя перья, птица распустила крылья, замахала ими, пытаясь взлететь, что привело Хукона в неописуемый восторг. — Ты видела, как я ей?!  
Хьюго не выдержал и засмеялся: маленький разбойник вполне отдавал себе отчет в том, что делает. Хукон надул щеки и с осуждением перевел взгляд на отца. Элинор, быстро зыркнув на мужа, с полной серьезностью и искренним восхищением поспешила поддержать сына.  
— Я видела, дорогой, — с приободряющей улыбкой сказала она.  
— Пойдем, — подойдя, Хьюго достаточно грубо подтолкнул ее в сторону.  
— Куда? — сквозь зубы процедила она, но упрямиться не стала.  
— Туда, где сын не узнает, как я вынужден буду учить разуму и послушанию его мать, — ответил Хьюго, уводя внезапно покорную Элинор.  
— Собираешься меня кнутом или вожжами выпороть? — заявила Элинор, когда они оказались на конюшне.  
Хьюго гаркнул на любопытного конюшонка, прогоняя его, и только тогда ответил:  
— Как пожелаешь. Хотя я рассчитывал просто поговорить.  
— Говори, — равнодушно пожала плечами Элинор. Пока они шествовали к месту объяснения, она успела сорвать шишку хмеля и теперь терзала ее, отрывая одну чешуйку за другой. Такое пренебрежение нельзя было допускать: захватив ее плечи, Хьюго прижал непокорную жену к стене.  
— Говорю. Что вытребовал с тебя отец за возвращение Хукона?  
— Ничего, — Элинор отбросила полуобдерганную шишку и взглянула в глаза мужу. — Хьюго, никто не строит заговоры, и никто ничего от тебя не скрывает. Если бы ты хотел слышать, то узнал бы обо всем первым. Я предложила, чтобы Алина — ненадолго, пусть не привыкает — взяла опеку над Недом и Тибби.  
Хьюго слегка ослабил хватку. Было странным слышать, что собственница Элинор отказывается сразу от двух младших детей в пользу первенца.  
— Ненадолго — насколько?  
— Пока королева не объявит, что ждет собственное дитя! Я понимаю, что для Ее Милости Эдуард и Изабелла звучит знаково. Но мои дети ей не игрушки. Пусть королю доказывает, что готова стать матерью, а не свите фрейлин.  
Вот все и стало на места. Видимо, для ревнивицы Элинор Алина казалась меньшим злом.  
— Как это отец с тобой согласился? — сказал Хьюго на выдохе.  
Им овладело желание. Перед ним стояла отнюдь не фея, а живая женщина. Строптивая, но в этом и удовольствие: усмирить, завладеть… Здесь и сейчас.  
— Согласился. Он тоже считает, что Эдуард и Изабелла еще малы для придворных игр, — отвечала ничего не подозревающая Элинор.  
— А Хукон? — вопрос о старшем сыне, конечно же, был важен: Хьюго тоже интересовало его будущее, но он же был и началом прелюдии. Рука Хьюго скользнула по груди жены, опускаясь вниз к ее бедру.  
Элинор облизнула губы. Дыхание ее слегка сбилось.  
— Хьюго и Элинор. Звучит знаково? Да? Если в нужный момент шепнуть Эдуарду, как славно смотрятся мой сын и его младшая сестра вместе, то, возможно, дальше можно будет громко говорить о помолвке.  
— Вот хитрюга, — руки Хьюго уже по-хозяйски исследовали то, что находилось между ног Элинор — и складки спереди, и то, что скрывала ложбинка ягодиц. Вроде все знакомо, но, тем не менее, притягательно, как и в первый раз. — Уже и свадьбу спланировала.  
— Говорят, что время бежит, оглянуться не успеешь, — Элинор уже сняла плащ и накинула его на стенку денника. Но когда Хьюго попытался, нажимая на плечи, опустить ее вниз, она вдруг выкрутилась: — Не так. Не хочу быть вся в соломе.  
Она развернулась спиной, задрала юбки, прогнулась, опираясь на стену. Ее соблазнительный упругий задок и расщелина, как мишень, так и замаячили перед глазами. Уже не сдерживаясь, Хьюго выпустил истомившегося дружка ради того, чтобы найти ему горячее убежище.  
Он двигался широко, резко, меняя углы и сожалея только о том, что платье скрывает груди Элинор и можно только представлять, как они качаются при каждом его толчке. Зато в чем себе трудно было отказать, шлепнуть жену по белой соблазнительной ягодице, с которой давно уже исчез след ночной экзекуции. Элинор вильнула задом и вся внутри сжалась, отчего стало блаженно хорошо. Только это еще был не конец. Пока не наступила разрядка, Хьюго пришла в голову еще одна коварная мысль.  
Ему пришлось покинуть лоно Элинор, но только для того, чтобы, ухватив жену за талию, развернуть и все-таки заставить улечься спиной на кучу соломы.  
— Зачем? — взвизгнула она, стукнув его кулаками по груди, но ее ноги, тем не менее, обвились вокруг его поясницы.  
— Хочу видеть твое лицо, — как полупьяный пробормотал Хьюго.  
Может, только Хукону было невдомек, чем занимались его родители на конюшне. Остальные же обитатели поместья либо старались делать вид, что не понимают, почему у леди Элинор немного перекошен вимпл, а взгляд слегка отрешен, или же прятали улыбку, как та же самая леди Алина, одобрительно кивнувшая брату. Она получила возможность дольше прощаться с любимым племянником, слегка потискать его и даже попытаться подкупом уговорить остаться.  
— Ты помнишь, я обещала тебе пони?  
— Зачем пони, если есть настоящий рыцарский конь? — поспешил прервать ее Хьюго, пока не началась новая семейная ссора. Он приказал запрячь своего жеребца, и прежде чем забраться самому, подхватил Хукона и усадил его в седло. — Побуду с вами еще немного.  
Он достаточно долго сопровождал обоз, ехал рядом, пока Хукон не устал и начал поглядывать на паланкин.  
— Не натвори глупостей, — дал жене последний наказ, прощаясь, Хьюго.  
— Могу сказать тебе то же, — услышал в ответ.  
Возвращаясь в поместье, Хьюго ни разу не оглянулся. Его деятельная натура легко переносила прощания, ведь за ними рано или поздно всегда следовала встреча.  
___________  
Круппер и пейтраль* — части конских доспехов для защиты крупа и груди.


End file.
